The HalfBlood Prince & The Deathly Hallows Angel
by Zeeva F. Rathbone
Summary: Bella is really Lilly's adopted little sister what would change if she was in the story
1. Chapter 1

the half-blood prince and the hallow angel

snape and bella

thought of this as i watched harry potter and the deathly hallows part 2 snape shouldn't of died ... what if it wasnt lily that snape liked he was just friends with her .

Bella's ancestors are the three brothers of the deathly hallows all three items the wand , cloak and stone belong to her Harry got given it because he was her adoptive nephew she was adopted by Lily's parents she is 29 years old and was 13 when harry was born .

On with the story ...

Walking down the street of hogsmead I saw hogwarts off in the distance looking to my left i heard the sounds go off seeing harry potter I followed him to albus's brother's place knocking on the door he answered and let me in nodding to him I walked down the stairs the three looking up in shock at us .

"Ara " shouted harry running to me and pulling me into a hug I laughed as I returned the hug ,

pulling away he said " Your albus's brother arent you ? " smiling Aberforth hugged me smiling at him " Harry you have two things that belong to me " harry raised his eyebrow . With a sigh I explained how I was adopted by lily's family and that I was the hallow angel and then I got harry to give me the cloak and the snitch he caught his first game " Kiss it " he kissed it I pulled the rock out of it smiling I turned to the picture of Ariana and said " Go get him " she nodded and walked of

she came back fast neville not far behind her harry and his friends were in shock when he came out, smiling at him he said " Hello Arabella how are you feeling ? " grimacing I said " Ready to kill the carrow twins thats for sure ... Come come harry , hermione , ron we must got back to hogwarts. " Climbing up they followed Neville " meet you later Aberforth " I said before closing the picture and following the youngsters they were already talking when I came in they all jumped .

Chuckling lightly I said " you may not find someone alive besides voldemort who knows where it is but helena ravenclaw knows where it is .. there's a meeting after that luna take harry to her tell her I said hi .." Ginny ran in and said " Snape knows harry is here " I nodded she ran and hugged harry .

Ron whined hitting him on the head I told them the plan before harry and I joined the groups harry dressed in his uniform me under the cloak . Standing near harry I watched snape talk then harry stepped out putting the cloak in my bag (extended) then as he went to attack harry I stopped minerva from stepping up and said " Stop Severus " Sev froze before turning to me as I stepped out he gasped the carrows tried to attack me I froze them with a flick of my wrist .

Severus walked towards me " Bell what are you doing here ? " glaring at him I pulled harry slightly behind me and said " Protecting my nephew ... How could you I told you no matter what not to join him yet you did , I finished my time here then disappeared that was it so what I went to America with the trace off me and all . " snape went to apparate I grabbed his arm and said " No Sev dont if you go he'll you know " Severus sighed before nodding .

Everyone jumped as there was a scream I smiled and said " pains a bitch hey carrow " Neville said " Arabella " winking at him I walked out of Sev's arms killing them I ran towards a girl who was screaming then another screamed before voldemorte spoke ignoring it I slapped parkinsin as she said to give harry up filch ran through the door shouting "children out of bed children in the hall " minerva scolded him then told him to take slytherin down to the dungeons .

Sev looked into my eyes and said " Harry is the last one " pulling away from him I ran out of there down to the boat area where I knew he was going to come he appeared in pain since harry destroyed another smirk in place I stepped out I'd done a spell to look like harry " Voldemorte" he turned to me he laughed looking me up and down I killed his snake as he rambled to himself he gasped again he attacked me smiling I rubbed the rock in my pocket and he killed me taking the horcrux away.

Opening my eyes I found I was at the castle harry was hiding just inside the door looking at me stepping out of hargrid's arms I said " Fool " changing back to my real form I whispered hand over the wand Riddle " he bowed his head and handed it over giving to harry we playfully dueled I noticed Riddle draw out his real wand smiling I disarmed harry from the elder harry drawed out his real wand holding both my wands one went into the other and it became very powerful turning to voldemorte I chucked him a globe from the hall in the mystery he gasped as he read it dropping it he attacked me first .

The fight went on for a while then Bellatrix tried to kill harry to distract me but it stopped with the shield around them . Finally he was weak enough " Avada kadavra " he was dead voldemorte was dead laughing my head off I said " not so tough Riddle look I guess since I killed the new leader Im in charge Dumbledore and Voldemorte were both wrong join us and I promise it will all change ..." every came over to me agreeing .

Turning to Minerva I said " Minerva you are now the new headmaster of Hogwarts now quickly get me to the dead " grabbing her hand we appeared in the hall running to tonks and lupin I touched their arms and they blinked their eyes waking up spinning I moved Molly out the way touching George's cheek he woke up Molly hugged me thanking me over and over .

After everyone was healed and alive I cleaned up the hall and stood at the front snape to my left minerva to my right " This is the beginning of a new era away from the dark and the light and all the wrongs lucius u may remain minister as long as u ask me first everyone is cleared from their charges as I can bring everyone back , today we must unite with family hogwarts is closed until further notice although one thing the dementors kiss is no longer a punishment and they must go to the other lands " then I bowed everyone was cheering.

Everyone gasped as everyone that had died within deatheater or other reasons walked through the door smiling I ran to James ,Lilly and Sirius hugging them close to me I saw Sev right behind me turning to the maruaders I raised my eyebrow they apologised to Severus he nodded he pulled Lilly into a hug before wrapping his arms around me " Thank you Arabella " looking up I saw aberforth with Albus and Ariana next to him holding Albus by the shoulder I said " U will live as long as u agree to my terms " he nodded I gave him the letter he looked confused but patted my hand before walking off with his family .

The next week would be very busy with the cleaning , changes and catching up with family ...

So what do ya's think I kno that i havent updated my other stories ill get work to it right away

18th of march 2012

ZFR


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry again my laptop was broken but now I got one I can use :)

The half-blood prince and the hallow angel

Snape and Bella

Thought of this as I watched Harry potter and the deathly hallows part 2 snape shouldn't of died ... what if it wasn't lily that snape liked he was just friends with her.

Bella's ancestors are the three brothers of the deathly hallows all three items the wand , cloak and stone belong to her Harry got given it because he was her adoptive nephew she was adopted by Lily's parents she is 32 years old and was 15 when Harry was born . (The other characters where

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry potter they belong to their rightful owners

On with the story...

Spells and spells where all that I did to fix up the school after the huge battle slowly putting everything how it should be plus changing it a little so it didn't look like Azkaban, life got easier as I undid all the wrongs sighing as Severus wrapped his arms around my waist " Take a break Bell " looking into his eyes I nodded.

After a few hours rest Sev and I apparated to Malfoy manor where the dark lord had resided, Lucius showed me everywhere he had been and I began to look around going into his sleeping chambers I saw a book looking inside it there was pictures of a girl written under them was a name ' Maria Pipa Riddle ' I gasped Tom Riddle had a Daughter it showed heaps of pictures than it showed she was in the human world in hiding away from Dumbledore.

Severus looked over my shoulder and than looked away " You knew "I whispered he nodded and grabbed the book skimming it before showing me a picture Severus holding the child when she was 5 it was just after I left, " Tom knew that I was a spy that didn't agree with Dumbledore but didn't fully agree with him I'm the girls godfather " Severus said looking up at me.

Spinning on my heel I ran out of there and out the door Severus following trying to catch me I whispered " To take her away from her world is wrong " before apparating to Forks after all this time I was going back cause I knew who Maria was .

* Forks, Washington *

There had been a new girl just before I had left to go back to London , Piper Marie Summers walking through the school grounds I quickly found her " Piper Come with me " grabbing her by the wrist I dragged her out of school grounds and continued walking down the street until no one could see us .

Maria looked around before turning back to me "Your Isabella swan why are you dragging me out of school ? " sighing I said " No i'm not and your not Piper Marie Summers your real name is Maria Pipa Riddle correct ? … (Maria nodded) Well i'm Arabella Hallow. "She gasped "The Arabella Hallow the one Uncle Severus used to talk about all the time? " I nodded she squealed then hugged me.

We talked for a while at the nearby park before I stood up and said "Its time for you to come home and be where you belong "she nodded I erased the memories of her and then holding her arm I apparated back to London.

During our talk I had told her that her father had turned wrong so I had to kill him before he ended up on his own and in a few months I may bring him back but he would be in the dungeon for a bit until understood what he did wrong she was perfectly fine with that and glad she would stay with Severus.

Severus wasn't home when we appeared in his house Maria went to her old room and did stuff up there while I looked around it had changed since id been here last . Gloomier if that was possible

But that was Sev.

It was dark when Severus walked through the door " Where were you ? " looking him in the eye I said " Away bringing Maria back home she deserves to be in Our world its her world too … " he grabbed me by my shoulders and said " Why so she can be judged cause of who her father was and is ? Or is it because you want to be the only one who has lived outside of our world "I pushed him away.

I looked down when I heard "No I asked to come back now you treat Ara with some respect Snape! " Maria said snape turned to her than me he ran and pulled her into a hug then they sat and talked Sev ignoring me I just walked out I wasn't in the mood to be some doll again.

I sat in the astronomy tower at Hogwarts looking at the night sky with all the stars "He's doing it again isn't he? " Turning slightly I see Lilly next to me "When isn't he lily? "She shrugged, pulling me into a hug we sat there watching the stars and talking bout childhood memories.

I woke up in a bed must of fallen asleep talking to Lilly getting up I looked around oh my god it was their old house in godrics hollow " Lilly ? " I called "Down Stairs hurry before them marauders and Harry eat everything! " I bolted down stairs and like she said everyone was there smiling I ran up to Sirius and jumped on his back " Bell " he shouted spinning around fast with me on his back " Pad foot " I squealed everyone laughed at us .

-Time Skip- [3 months]

It was time here I was at Riddle Manor on my own cause I told everyone to stay away, walking down to the dungeons I cast the spell and Tom Riddle appeared in front of me looking normal and not with his snake skin quickly casting a spell on the cage he was in as he got up he looked me in the eye shock a strong emotion.

An hour passed before he spoke "Why? Why bring me back? " staring at him I said " because you were not the only one In the wrong and I always knew you were right in some part got to act sometimes right . " He laughed and nodded I lead him to his room after ridding the spell.

Sitting on his bed I said "Shower change whatever but know this you can wander the house but it is protected so you can not leave and no one can come and try to kill you again because I put a spell on you . " he nodded I sat there looking through the book of Maria .

I gave him his wand " Teach me Tom show me how to do it " we practiced spells he showed me some I showed him others and we practiced all up then I sent a patronus to lily telling I was ok and what was happening .

I received a patronus back Maria was there with snape and she wished to see her father and snape was really pissed off oh well that's my life my choice

Chapter 2 sorry peeps my computers kept getting changed around plus a whole bunch of stuff has happened ….

More to come 3 3

ZFR


	3. Chapter 3

long time no new post I know and im really sorry (personal troubles)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry potter they belong to their rightful owners

Thought I would clear up a few things

1. Bella's name in this story is Arabella Mikia Hallow

2. Bella's ancestors are the three brothers of the deathly hallows all three items the wand , cloak and stone belong to her Harry got given it because he was her adoptive nephew she was adopted by Lily's parents she is 32 years old and was 15 when Harry was born

3. Snape wasnt ever in love with Lily they were just best friends

ok on with the story anything else I missed your confused on let me know

previously...

It was time here I was at Riddle Manor on my own cause I told everyone to stay away, walking down to the dungeons I cast the spell and Tom Riddle appeared in front of me looking normal and not with his snake skin quickly casting a spell on the cage he was in as he got up he looked me in the eye shock a strong emotion.

An hour passed before he spoke "Why? Why bring me back? " staring at him I said " because you were not the only one In the wrong and I always knew you were right in some part got to act sometimes right . " He laughed and nodded I lead him to his room after ridding the spell.

Sitting on his bed I said "Shower change whatever but know this you can wander the house but it is protected so you can not leave and no one can come and try to kill you again because I put a spell on you . " he nodded I sat there looking through the book of Maria .

I gave him his wand " Teach me Tom show me how to do it " we practiced spells he showed me some I showed him others and we practiced all up then I sent a patronus to lily telling I was ok and what was happening .

I received a patronus back Maria was there with snape and she wished to see her father and snape was really pissed off oh well that's my life my choice.

Continued...

Sending a patronus to Sev to bring Maria after a few minutes the front door opened walking down to meet them Maria was left in the lounge room told not to leave the room while Sev dragged me around the corner "Are you crazy!" sighing I shook my head and said "You know exactly what he was like without the fake persona and yet your judging sure he killed but so did others I let them back I let him back he can be good but remember Dumbledore was in the wrong..." I was pacing back and forth Severus watching me slightly in shock.

I had to speak my mind "Albus sent Harry to the _Dursleys _my other sister who_ HATES _anything magical and her family knowing exactly how they treated him and yet that was all fine he had me Harry could have been with me but no gotta do whats right according to Dumbledore! Harry was meant to die Severus and I wasnt just gonna sit there and let that happen" I took a deep breathe.

Quickly saying "And you ... you treat me like crap hell you treated Harry like crap not because of Lilly but because he reminded you that you lost me it had NOTHING TO DO WITH HARRY" before I turned and walked to Maria time for her to meet her father.

Knocking on Tom's door I peaked in "Tom Ive got a surprise for you" he looked up from the book he was reading curiously I opened the door more and Maria stepped in I smiled as they embraced and left them to catch up.

-Snapes POV- (first time trying be nice )

Standing in the lounge room of Malfoy manor just after Arabella had a go at me and I knew she was right just before she left I had joined Voldemorte and not sure if he or Dumbledore would use her I was an asshole to her of course I realised too late that I was an asshole to her that wasnt the plan.

The plan had been to keep her safe and her family because that would be what she wanted , the night Lily and James were killed I had tried to stop Tom and convince Dumbledore to protect them but that failed I was trying everything of course I broke down when I got to their house.

Bell and I had just had a massive fight she was angry since I had joined Voldemorte sure she didnt hate him but she thought I had changed to much with me trying to protect her I had pushed her away and become a 'dick' well thats what she called me anyway and when I saw my best friend dead I broke down because Lily always helped when Bell and I fought.

Harry was still alive I took him to Hogwarts made Hagrid take care of him while I went to Dumbledore we argued me angry that I had lost Bell , Lilly and that Dumbledore plus Voldemorte didnt listen to me that the parents didnt need to die that Harry didnt need to die.

I shut off my emotions that night, ten years later Harry came to hogwarts I could sense Bell in him guessing she might have seen him without him knowing they were family I took my anger out on him even though I know I shouldnt of.

Dumbledore ordered me that I had to kill him I recon that he knew that if I killed him Tom would think the killer owns the wand and even how close we were kill me, stupid old fool. When Harry came back I was angry with him because he was an idiot for submitting Tom wanted to kill him.

Then trying to begin a duel I saw Mccgonagal about to jump in but she stopped instead Arabella revealed herself haulting me in my place the Carrows tried to attack her but she deflected and returned easily.

If I wrote this all in a journal or something than showed it to someone they would probably figure what is up with me I Severus Snape head of Slytherin , the Half-blood prince was in love with Arabella Mikia Hollow had been since I first met her and Lily when they were playing with their sister who had called them freaks which upset Lily and made Bell slap the sister before I came out.

Now I stood here going over everything and really just wanting to walk up to her and kiss her while she was in my arms but I couldnt do that I had to repair my wrongs to rights, even than I wasn't sure she even returned my feelings.

I frowned slightly before looking up when Bell walked down sighing I stood up and asked "Bell...can we talk ?" she sighed then nodded leading me out to the gardens.

-Bell's POV-

Walking down the stairs I heard Sev ask "Bell...can we talk ?" I sighed then nodded leading him out to the gardens. Severus had been a friend since lily and I were childhood I still remembered the day we met.

-_FLASHBACK_-

Lily, Petunia and I were out in the fields near the lake Lily and I were playing with our powers we figured out we had magic Petunia just had to open her mouth and say "Stop that you freaks we don't want people talking , I dont get why mum and dad are proud we have two freaks in the family one _adopted. _"

Having enough with her I slapped her "Piss off Petunia" not noticing the Boy come out of the tree but Lily and Petunia did he must of done something because Petunia shouted "Oh great another freak... Im going to tell Mum and Dad you slapped me Arabella" than she ran off before I could get hold of her.

Turning I saw Lily talking to the boy "Ara this is Severus, Severus this is my younger sister Arabella" he smiled at me I waved a little shy already having a crush on this boy without knowing him.

-_END OF FLASHBACK_-

We became friends fast after that and my crush grew to love over the years Lily was four years older than me and so was Severus they had been fourth years when I came to Hogwarts but it didnt bother us we stuck together well till Lily met James and the marauders.

They bullied Severus I always got angry at them realising when I had read Severus's thoughts while at the meeting the other week they had done it when I wasn't there which was why I made the apologise.

Realising that I had zoned out for a good fifteen minutes I looked up to see Severus looking at me slightly smiling I shook my head before turning to him "What do you wanna talk about Severus?"

Until next time people enjoy

ZFR


End file.
